comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Ultimate Spider-Man bio Flash Thompson (Agent Venom)
Marvel Ultimate TV Universe New Warriors HISTORY: Eugene "Flash" Thompson is the Midtown High School's football star and bullies Peter Parker, principally by putting him in a locker. He's also a big fan of Spider-Man. After Peter came to school, Flash placed him in a locker and left. Great Responsibility When the Frightful Four invaded the school, he saw Spider-Man and he wanted to help and Spider-Man put him in a locker, making Flash believe that he was helping. As Venom. During a party at Harry Osborn's penthouse, the Venom Symbiote appeared in search of Peter Parker. In order to battle him, it bonded with Flash. When Nova appeared to help, the symbiote left Thompson to attach itself to the hero. Why I Hate Gym Taskmaster deduced that Spider-Man attended Midtown High School, the Taskmaster headed there. He critically injured the school's gym coach by flinging him with a spring off the football field, and filled in as the substitute. When the class he felt including Spider-Man (involving Flash, Danny Rand, Harry, Ava Ayala and Parker) came to him, he made them go through an obstacle course. Every time a student went through it, he compared their results to that of Spider-Man. Each person who fulfilled the requirements had to meet with him at a specific time. To protect his identity, Peter intentionally bloopered the course. In the end, Danny, Harry and Flash were chosen to meet with the coach, much to Ava's annoyance. Venomous Flash freaked out again witnessing the return of the Venom symbiote. Freaky Flash got his first comeuppance when Peter (actually Wolverine transplanted into Peter's body by the villain Mesmero) gave him a sound pounding after he tried to bully him once more. Run Pig Run Flash hid in a locker to spy on his hero who was battling a horde of Asgardians who were hunting him as he has been transformed into a pig aka the Spider-Ham. He then was kicked out the boy bathroom, as he was hiding in a stall. He was kicked out as well of Principal Coulson's office as he was also hiding there. Dressed as Spider-Man. Flash tried to get Mary Jane Watson and Principal Coulson to create a musical about his favorite hero Spider-Man. During the audition, he was a "perfect" Spider-Man due to build and how he looked in the actual Spider-Man suit which Sam switched with the costume. Posing as Spider-Man and walking down the street greeting people, he accidentally stumbled on the Trapster during a museum robbery. Trapster managed to use his gun to trap Peter Parker under a museum statue when he got Flash out of the way. After getting out, Peter Parker hided and used his web-shooters to help Flash fend off Trapster who ended up retreating. Trapster then attacked Flash on opening night, causing Peter Parker to don a duplicate Spider-Man cartoon in order to fight Trapster. This fight was brought to the stage in the midst of the Spider-Man play. Agent Coulson had to play along to keep the audience from going into a panic. Trapster eventually grabbed Mary Jane but she broke free as Trapster kept on the fight Spider-Man. Spider-Man threw Trapster through the wall and traped him with his own Paste-Gun. Flash later told the audience that Peter saved the night from an actual attack from Trapster. When Flash starts singing, Trapster begged Peter to take him to jail so that he wouldn't put up with Flash's singing. The Rhino Alex O'Hirn was bullied by Flash, but drank vial of animal DNA that he stole from Oscorp to transform into a hybrid of man and rhinoceros. Using his new power he destroys Flash's Car and went after Flash himself. Spider-Man and Power Man encounter Rhino and stop him, and as Alex is taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, Thompson saw the error of his bullying ways and apologized to Alex. House Arrest The team invited everyone from Midtown high to a part at Peter's house. But S.H.I.E.L.D. had made modifications causing the house security system to attack them. Flash, Mary Jane waited outside the sealed house, believing that Peter was ignoring them. The Howling Commandos Flash later on Halloween tried to prank Peter but was scared off by the Howling Commandos. Ultimate Venom As Spider-Man hunted throughout New York for the last remnants of Venom, he was attacked by the Scorpion possessed by another piece of Venom. While fighting the Venomized Scorpion, Flash Thompson appeared, wearing his own Spider-Man costume and calling himself "Scarlet Spider". Spider-Man told Flash not to play the hero, and defeated Scorpion, unaware that a small piece of Venom attached to Flash. The next day, the Beetle, under orders from Taskmaster, tracked Venom to Midtown High School and chased Flash. Spider-Man stashed Flash into a locker to protect him, but Flash wanted to help. The suit activated, and Flash battled his aggressor. When Flash has him subdued, Spider-Man tried to talk Flash into giving up the suit, and the two fought until Taskmaster arrived. Venom and Spider-Man then battled the pair of villains, Flash integrating parts of Beetle's suit, including rocket launchers and armor. After the fight, Flash relented that being a hero was harder than he thought and tried to get the suit to leave him. However, the suit has found a perfect host in Flash and permanently bonded to him. Spider-man convinced Fury to take him on as a member of the team -Flash taking the alias of "Agent Venom" after taking a little combat demonstration and encouraged other young heroes to come out of the wood. POWERS & ABILITIES: Write the second section of your page here. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Ultimate TV Universe Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Flash Thompson Category:Scarlet Spider Category:Agent Venom Category:New Warriors